To Crash and To Burn
by Kitai Matsuru
Summary: Team Shikon is 1 of the best racing teams in Janken. With a leader like Inuyasha,it seems they'll make it to the top in no time. However,when team youkai shows up,things heat up. Both teams wanna be the best, but only 1 can claim the title.AU. I:Ka ; M:Sa


Well, here's an AU fic by me.  I hope you guys will check it out.  This first chapter is a little slow, but it's just to show who will mostly be in this.  It's just a little introduction, that's all.

Disclaimer:  I don't own Inuyasha.  Otherwise, I'd be filthy rich^.^  And I'm not, so…yeah.  Don't sue me, cause you have nothing on me.

*************************************************************************************************************************

It was a beautiful day, just like any other day in the city of Janken.  People went about their business as they usually did, but one girl happened to be running down the street.  Her raven black hair flowed out behind her.  She had just gotten off from school and was still wearing her uniform, which consisted of a white shirt and green skirt.  She ran quickly through the streets, heading towards the less busy part of the city.  She eventually rounded the corner and ran quickly across the street before the cars came.  She then ran passed a few buildings and came to a gas station.  She smiled as she neared it.  There was a man standing in the front area of the gas station, waiting by a few cars.  The girl ran up to him.  He looked to her and smiled.

"Why hello, Kagome-san.  To what do we owe this pleasure?" he asked.  He was a middle-aged man with dark brown hair.  His eyes were an emerald color.

"Konichiwa Okaniwa-san.  Is Inuyasha around?"  The man nodded.

"He's in the garage," he responded.  Kagome nodded and then walked over to the garage area.

"Inuyasha?" she questioned.

"Down here," came a male voice.  Kagome looked down and saw Inuyasha as he pulled out from under one of the cars in the garage.  He had long silver hair and amber eyes.  He was dressed in a pair of black pants and a white shirt  "What is it?"

"This came in for you and I thought I should give it to you directly, since you had to leave school early today," she responded.  She handed him a letter.

"Who's it from?" he asked.  Kagome just shrugged.

"I don't know.  I found it in your locker."

"What were you doing in there?"

"I had lent you my math book, remember?  But since you left early, you weren't able to give it back to me.  I had to get it out myself and then I found that letter."  Inuyasha said nothing to that.  He simply opened the envelope and pulled out the piece of paper inside.  He read over it and his face brightened.  "Alright!!" he exclaimed as he jumped up and tossed the paper into the air.  Kagome caught it and read over it.

"Inuyasha, we'd like to race your team this coming Saturday on the area 12, up hill street.  You better be there.  Team Ookami."  Kagome seemed puzzled.  "Inuyasha…don't you hate that team?"

"Not really, I just hate their baka of a leader."

"Oh…you mean Kouga-kun."

"Stop calling him that!" shouted Inuyasha.  It seemed that by calling Kouga "Kouga-kun" that Kagome was able to really get to Inuyasha.  She simply smiled.

"So, what are the terms for this race?" asked Kagome.

"Finish reading."  Kagome looked down at the paper again.

"The race will be a three against three mach.  Whoever wins two out of the three matches wins the race."  Kagome thought this over and then looked to Inuyasha.  "So…the up hill in area 12…by that, he means Okana, right?"

"Yeah, of course."

"So who'll be racing?"

"That's what we need to decide.  Do you think you could…?"

"Iie."

"Nani?  Why not?  Come on!"

"Do it yourself, leader."

"Kagome!  Come on!"

"Iie."

"Why do you have to be so difficult?!"

"Why can't you do anything yourself?!  You're always asking one of us to do it for you!"

"I'm busy, you wench!  Get someone else to go!"

"I'm not a wench!  I don't see why I even bother with you!"

"Can't you just get Sango to take care of it?!"  Kagome thought about this and then smiled.

"Okay, how about this?"  Inuyasha got closer to hear her plan.  She took in deep breath and he instantly wished he hadn't gotten closer.  "Do it yourself!!"  Inuyasha covered his sensitive ears and then glared at her.

"Fine, wench!  I'll call Sango myself!!  Mou, couldn't you just have gotten it?"

"Maa, Inuyasha?  When should we all meet?" she asked, ignoring what he had asked.

"Today after I'm done with work.  You can all come here."

"Alright.  I have homework now, so I'll be going.  You should do yours too."

"Why don't you just do it for me?  It'd be easier that way."  Kagome glared at him and then left the garage.

"Oi!  Is that a yes?"  Inuyasha dodged a wrench that was thrown at his head.  "Baka onna.  It would have been easier if she had just gotten it for me.  We always end up arguing."

******

A girl with long black hair and chocolate eyes sat at a desk in her bedroom.  She sighed as she tried to figure out the math problems that were before her.  She eventually just lied her head down on the desk and sighed again.  Then, the phone rang.  She reached over and picked it up, placing it to her ear.

"Moshi-moshi," she said lazily.

"Sango?" asked a male voice.  "You sound tired.  Doing math again?"

"Hai," she answered lifelessly.

"Well, I've got something that might cheer you up."

"Inuyasha, what is it now?"  Inuyasha explained what would be happening on Saturday and Sango instantly sat up.  "Really?  There's going to be a race?  Count me in!" she shouted happily.

"I'm glad you're in on this, cause I need a favor.  Actually, it's more like two favors."

"Nani?"

"Could you go down to Kozu's pizza and…"

"Say no more.  I'll do it.  When should we all meet up?"

"After I get off of work.  Just meet at the station."

"Got it."

"And the other request?  Could you pick up my car from the shop?"

"Doushite?  I still don't see why you didn't fix it yourself."

"I've been busy.  I didn't have time!  Onegai!  I really need it back.  I had asked Kagome, but she refused."  Sango sighed.

"Wakaru.  I'll pick it up for you."

"Great.  Sayonara."

"Sayonara."

******

At Kozu Pizza, it was incredibly slow.  Not many had come in and most of the orders were deliveries.  Only two people were at work that day.  One boy was leaning against the register, bored out of his mind.  He had hazel eyes and brown hair.  He was wearing a pair of khaki slacks and a blue shirt.

"So bored," he said.  In the back room, where the ovens were, another boy stood, making pizzas.  He had black hair that was pulled into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck.  His eyes were an interesting shade of lavender.  They were so dark they almost looked blue.  He was wearing a pair of khaki colored pants and a black shirt.  He was currently making a pizza while watching others cook.  Back at the front, the brown haired boy watched for people.  They needed more business.  Suddenly, the door was pushed open and a girl with long black hair came in.  She was wearing a pair of tight blue jeans and a lavender top, which hung slightly off her shoulders.  Her black boots made her an inch taller than she normally was.  The boy at the front desk perked up.

"Hello, what can I do for you?"  In the back of the room, the other boy couldn't hear anything.  He was done making the pizza and was now waiting to take the other ones out.

"Oi, Miroku!" shouted the boy at the desk.

"Nani?"

"There's a girl here to see you!"  The boy, Miroku, brightened up as he went towards the register.  His smile stayed as he laid eyes on Sango.

"Why hello Sango.  What brings you here?"

"Inuyasha wants us all to meet up with him after he's off from work.  We just got news that team Ookami wants to race with us this Saturday."  Miroku really got excited about that.

"No way, are you serious?  It's been a while since we've been able to race.  I can't wait!"

"It's only been two weeks," said Sango.

"Maa, it felt like forever."

"Whatever.  Anyways, I just came to tell you that."

"Alright, ja ne, Sango!  Oh, and by the way, you look great in that outfit."  Miroku got that look in his eyes that meant he was thinking about something other than just her clothing.  Sango turned red when she realized where his eyes were placed.  She slapped him hard.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, you baka hentai!"  And with that, she stormed out of the store.  The brown haired boy just stared at him as Miroku nursed his cheek, which now harbored a red handprint.

"You'll never learn, will you," said the brown haired boy.  Just then, they both smelt smoke coming from the ovens.

"Kuso!" shouted Miroku as he ran back to the oven area.  He opened it and came face to face with a cloud of black smoke.  He coughed for a while and then looked into it.  He found a pizza, but it was as black as charcoal.  He turned nervously to his coworker.

"You won't mention this to the manager, will you?"

"Don't worry.  I won't say anything."

"Thanks Eirik."

"No problem.  Your shift is over now, anyway."

"Yeah.  I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright."  And with that, Miroku quickly ran out the door and down the streets.  He might as well get there early.  'Maybe I can get Inuyasha to fix up my car,' he thought happily.  Inuyasha would get off of work soon, and then the meeting would begin.  'Another race for team Shikon.  We'll become the best in no time.'  And with that, he disappeared into the crowd, heading off towards the garage where Inuyasha would undoubtedly be.

*************************************************************************************************************************

I know, a slow start, but things will get more interesting, I promise.  I love racing and I just wanted to write and Inuyasha AU when they race.  I'm gonna have fun^.^

And here is the helpful glossary.  Please enjoy^.^

Konichiwa –hello

Ookami –wolf

Baka –the well known term for idiot

Iie –no

Nani –what

Mou –geez

Maa –well

Oi –hey

Onna –woman

Moshi-moshi –hello.  It's used when talking on the phone

Hai –yes

Doushite –why?

Onegai –please

Wakaru –I understand

Ja ne –see ya later

Hentai -pervert

Kuso –oh crap!  Actually, it's a lot stronger than that, but I don't like swearing^.^  You get the idea.

Shikon –means four souls

All right.  That's it for now^.^

Bye for now^.^


End file.
